ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
General Hospital
General Hospital General Hospital debuted April 1, 1963. It is currently the longest running soap opera still being broadcast on television. Contract Cast as of 09/07/2012 (per ABC end credits) Recurring Cast *Nathin Butler as Ewen Keenan *Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine *Sonya Eddy as Epiphany Johnson *Jason David as Aiden Spencer *Sarah Johnson as Josslyn Jacks *Rebeka Montoya as Delores Padilla *Minae Noji as Dr. Kelly Lee *Haley Pullos as Molly Lansing-Davis *Ingo Rademacher as Jasper Jacks *Sebastian Roche as Jerry Jacks *Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake *Braden Walkes as Cameron Webber Cast Changes September *IN: Teresa Castillo (Sabrina) - 14th TBA *OUT: Steve Burton (Jason Morgan) - TBA Production Staff Executive Producer: Frank Valentini Producers: Mary Kelly Weir, Mercer Barrows, Michelle Henry Post Production Supervisor: Peter Fillmore Editors: Penny Pengra, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave Associate Directors: Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave, Penny Pengra, Peter Fillmore, Dave MacLeod, Paul Glass. Stage Managers: Craig McManus, Crystal Craft Production Associates: Allison Reames, Christine Cooper Technical Directors: Kevin Carr, Averill Perry Casting Director: Mark Teschner, C.S.A. Associate Casting Director: Gwen Hillier Production Designer: Chip Dox Costumer Designer: Mary Iannelli Original Music By: R.C. Cates, Dominic Messinger Music Directors: Dave MacLeod, Paul Glass Theme Music By: R.C. Cates Writing and Directing Staff Head Writer: Ron Carlivati Associate Head Writers: Shelly Altman, Garin Wolf, Jean Passanante, Tracey Thomson, Chris Van Etten Script Editor: Elizabeth Korte Script Writers: Nathan Fissell, Kate Hall, David Kreizman, Elizabeth Page, Katherine Schock, Scott Sickles Directors: Sonia Blangiardo, Larry Carpenter, Michael Eilbaum, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Owen Renfroe, Phideaux Xavier. Daytime Emmy Awards/Nominations Winners noted in bold: *Drama Series (23 Nominations/11 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 1989, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012 *Directing Team (18 Nominations/7 Wins): 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012 *Writing Team (17 Nominations/5 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1983, 1984, 1995, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2012 *Lead Actor (29 Nominations/8 Wins) **John Beradino (1974, 1975, 1976) **Peter Hansen (1974) **Anthony Geary (1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2012) **Stuart Damon (1982, 1983) **Brad Maule (1995) **Maurice Benard (1996, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2011, 2012) **Steve Burton (2005, 2006) *Lead Actress (18 Nominations/2 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1974, 1975) **Denise Alexander (1976) **Leslie Charleson (1980, 1982, 1983, 1995) **Finola Hughes (1990, 1991) **Genie Francis (1997) **Jacklyn Zeman (1998) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2003, 2004, 2005) **Tamara Braun (2004) **Kelly Monaco (2006) **Sarah Brown (2010) **Laura Wright (2011, 2012) *Supporting Actor (34 Nominations/8 Wins): **Peter Hansen (1979) **David Lewis (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988) **Doug Sheehan (1982) **John Stamos (1983) **Kin Shriner (1990, 1991, 1993) **Stuart Damon (1991, 1996, 1997, 1999) **Michael Sutton (1996) **Maurice Benard (1997) **Brad Maule (1997) **Steve Burton (1998, 2000) **Rick Hearst (2004, 2005, 2007) **Tyler Christopher (2005, 2006) **Bradford Anderson (2009, 2010, 2012) **Jonathan Jackson (2010, 2011, 2012) **Jason Thompson (2011, 2012) **Sean Blakemore (2012) *Supporting Actress (29 Nominations/7 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1979) **Susan Brown (1979) **Jane Elliot (1981, 1993) **Robin Mattson (1983) **Loanne Bishop (1984) **Norma Connolly (1985) **Mary Jo Catlett (1990) **Lynn Herring (1990, 1992) **Sharon Wyatt (1994) **Rena Sofer (1995) **Jacklyn Zeman (1995, 1997) **Rosalind Cash (1996) **Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo (1997, 1998, 2003) **Sarah Brown (2000) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2000, 2011, 2012) **Robin Christopher (2003, 2005) **Natalia Livingston (2005) **Genie Francis (2007) **Rebecca Herbst (2007, 2012) **Carolyn Hennesy (2010) *Younger Actor (19 Nominations/5 Wins): **Jack Wagner (1985) **Jonathan Jackson (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000) **Steve Burton (1997) **Tyler Christopher (1998) **Jacob Young (2002) **Chad Brannon (2003, 2004) **Scott Clifton (2004, 2005, 2006) **Drew Garrett (2010) **Chad Duell (2011, 2012) **Nathan Parsons (2012) *Younger Actress (18 Nominations/6 Wins): **Kimberly McCullough (1989, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997) **Sarah Brown (1997, 1998, 1999) **Rebecca Herbst (1999) **Alicia Leigh Willis (2003, 2004) **Adrianna Leon (2005) **Julie Marie Berman (2007, 2009, 2010) **Kirsten Storms (2009) **Lexi Ainsworth (2011) Category:ABC Daytime Category:1963 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner